Collection of FNaF tales
by Whale Trousers
Summary: A collection of FNaF events, just like it says on the tin, ranging from Mike nearly getting stuffed, Jeremy getting bitten, Phoneguy being caught and the demise of Purple guy. Rated teen for mild gore and language used.


'CLANCK' The sound of the steel power-lock door rang through the narrow corridors of the pizzaria as it impacted the ground like the meteor did to the dinosaurs. The black-haired security guard - Who was tucked inside the claustriphobia inducing Office - was launching his dark brown hands at the crimson buttons labeled as 'DOOR'. His Electric blue eyes darting to both shadowed entrances to his safe haven. Occasionaly pulling up his metal tablet. The name 'MIKE' rested snuggly on his name tag, just to the left of his brown and gold stripped tie. Everytime he lifted the grey device to his eyes (Often too close to them) he placed his hand on the right door button. Small, quiet footsteps were barely audioable from the Office, the whirring of the large, jet-black fan that was atop of the desk aided in disguising it.

But, alas, Mike had grown used to the quiet environment of his Office, and had developed an ability to hear sounds many of the population wouldn't hear. "Nice try, asshole" Mike's gruff voice announced as his fist met the left door button, falling just in time to prevent the lavender Bunny from introducing Mike's fragile frame to the large, brown, bulky form of the spare Freddy suit. "Hahaha..." A deep laugh bellowed, the chuckle bouncing off the walls and into Mike's office. Mike's head shot up. Freddy was nearby. 2 AM. He could tell this night was going to be difficult, but difficult was far from being a synonym for impossible.

40%. Mike, who had just activated the hallway light and had discovered that Bonnie had long since left, let his hand make its way to the red button. The door bolted upwards, flying into the outer reaches of the cosmos. If he did the right moves in this morbid game of chess, he should be able to survive the night with little power remaining. 4% he estimated. He took a quick glance at the camera systems, the scarlet fox was emerging from his magenta curtain, he glared at the broken down creature that had long since been abandoned by the shaddy staff of this 'Family friendly pizzaria'. . His attention was drawn from Foxy to the familiar melody of Toreador March - Freddy was roaming the kitchen.

29%. Schmidt was beginning to get slightly anxious, this wasn't going to plan at all. The clock had only struck 4 AM and he only had 29% power left flowing through the establishment oh wait, scratch that, 28% left. He only needed to flick on the hallway blindspot light to be met with the emotionless face of Chica (Who was observing him from the window). He was glad he closed the door. He would've been screwed if he left it open. it was his sixth Night , and judging from how the animatronics were violently jerking their heads it seems as if they were getting proceedingly aggressive. His heart was racing - infact if you attached a flux capacitor to it then he would've disappeared through the space-time continuum. He didn't know why he even returned to this house of horror throughout the course of his 6 shifts. He should've quit, he would tell himself repeatedly. But no matter what, he returned. 10%. This was not going to be good. Especially if...where's Foxy?

Mike's face paled as loud footsteps rang throughout the west hall. Crap, he hadn't expected this. His fist soared through the air and made contact with the button. 'CLICK'. What? 'Click, click, click' No, no no no this can't be happening. He didn't notice Bonnie! "SCREEEEEE!" The burgandy fox shrieked as his broken head emerged from the shadows of the blindspot. He darted to Mike, his metallic arm reaching out to snatch the guard. But, Mike was known for having quite fast reflexes, he threw himself out of the way, scrapping along the tiled floor. For a second, he could've sworn he head Foxy growl. He glared at him with his coal-black eyes. Mike didn't feel good about this. Instinctively, he sprinted at full speed out of the door, avoiding Bonnie's purple arms. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Foxy was quick to chase the nightwatch, his naked feet clanking against the ground in an unpleasant manner. he began slashing his hook, nearly snagging his dark grey shirt. "Hahahah..." Mike didn't have anytime to react when Freddy seemingly appeared from thin-air. Who scooped him up swiftly in his robot arms. The blue eyed guard struggled, pushing with all his strength, managing to release himself from the animatronic bear's grasp. But not long after - Infact, only 2 seconds later - Foxy swipped him with his hook, tearing through his skin, "Argh!" He screamed in pain, clutching the long slash Foxy had delivered. Foxy moved his arm to swipe again, cutting Mike's arm, leaving a large cut across its surface.

Mike fell to the ground, barely having the strength to lift up his head. He barely struggled as Freddy dragged him to the backstage, making sure to make Mike hit every obstacle in his path, his face making contact with a seemingly infinite supply of chairs, tables and walls. The robot lobbed him onto the table, Bonnie and Chica forcing his arms onto the table to prevent any further struggling. If the animatronics could smirk, they would. Fear lay in Mike's ocean eyes. Freddy shoved him into the golden suit Mike had grew to fear, legs first, Mike's legs were being cut, maimed and injured by the animatronic devices. He began feeling woozy from the blood loss, not even noticing the animatronics leave the room with him half stuffed. 6 AM. And, seemingly in the blink of an eye, Mike fell unconcious, awaiting to be discovered and freed by the Staff.


End file.
